El camino de un shinigami
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: asura esta preocupado por el hijo del shinigami,asura teme que kid lo encierre otra vez asi que capura a maka para poder atraer a kid a su muerte.
1. El estrategia de asura

**El despertar del shinigami**

**Cap.1 la estrategia de asura.**

**Disclaimer: gracias al creador de soul eater por crear personajes tan interesantes**

**Death the kid POV**

**-**Aléjate de mi demonio –grito maka con desesperación –en cualquier momento llegara kid para detenerte.

-Eso espero, él hijo de shinigami se está volviendo muy fuerte –exclamo asura mientras reía sádicamente –lo atraeré hacia mi usándote como carnada, él vendrá sin dudarlo para recatarte, pero solo le espera su horrible muerte.

-porque estas buscando asesinar a kid, ya nadie en Death city estaba buscándote –respondió maka –porque arriesgas tu libertad, pará matar a kid.

-su padre ya no puede tocarme, no mientras yo esté fuera de Death city, pero con él es diferente, sí llega a completar las tres líneas de sanzu, será un shinigami muy fuerte y podría encerrarme otra vez, no puedo permitir que me encierren de nuevo.

Así que acá era donde se esconde asura, sabía que capturaría a maka para atraerme hasta acá, pero todavía no puedo entrar a detenerlo, debo cargar mis poderes si quiero tener una posibilidad de vencer, tenía que calcular el tiempo, seguro el castillo estaba plagado de enemigos.

-Lo pensaste todo asura, sabía que no podrías pelear contra el si completaba sus líneas, así que decidiste matarlo para ahorrarte problemas –exclamo maka y escupió en la cara a asura –Los demonios son unos cobardes, alguien como tu jamás podrá derrotar a un shinigami.

-Eso te costara caro –asura cogió una daga y se la clavo a maka en el brazo –siente el dolor, grita para que venga el shinigami.

Escuche los gritos desgarradores de maka y me dispuse a entrar al edificio aunque todavía no había terminado de cargar mis poderes, sino actuaba rápido maka moriría.

-AHHHH!!...-grito maka jadeando –Te arrepentirás por esto demonio.

-Casi lo olvido-exclamo asura –introduciré mi locura en ti, así podre ver todo lo que hace el hijo de shinigami, si él no muere aquí, controlare tu cuerpo para que lo mates tu misma.

-Crees que no se lo diré - respondió maka furiosa –eres más tonto de lo que pareces.

Asura mordió a maka en el cuello y introdujo su locura dentro de ella.

-Recuerdas algo de lo que dije maka albarn –pregunto asura.

-Que fue lo que me dijiste, no recuerdo nada –respondió maka –para que me mordiste, algo tramas demonio.

-Funciono, jajaja-dijo asura –ahora que hare, ese shinigami se demora mucho, corromperé tu cuerpo, así el ya no se fijara en ti, sería más problemático si se unieran el shinigami y la chica con aura anti-demonio, eso hare, corromperé tu cuerpo, me gustan de 19 años.

-No te atrevas, kid vendrá en cualquier momento y te encerrara de nuevo–grito maka con desesperación.

Asura lamio el cuello de maka y le dijo que un shinigami no arriesgaría su vida para salvar a una chica tan patética.

-Eres despreciable asura –exclame entrando a la habitación –eres mentiroso, lascivo y un cobarde, pondré fin a tu vida por haber tocado a mí amiga, Dios de las artes muertas: posee del castigo.

-Te ponen serio tan pronto shinigami, te eliminare antes de que completes tu transformación a shinigami, Destrúyelo vajra!

Evite que su lanza me atravesara, pero sus ataques eran muy rápidos.

-Eso es todo shinigami, eres tan débil-exclamo asura y libero a maka –puedes irte, no quiero que el shinigami se contenga por tu presencia.

Lanzo a maka a mis brazos y ataco con su lanza, tiré a maka a un lado para que no la atravesara pero al hacerlo vajra me atravesó el corazón.

-Kid, no te puedes morir aquí-exclamo maka al borde de las lagrimas –nadie más que tu puede detener a asura.

-jajaja, paso lo mismo que cuando me enfrente a su padre-exclamo asura con alegría –termino siendo herido para proteger a un ser querido, dudo mucho que sobreviva a eso, de que le sirve sacrificarse si la persona que protege igual morirá, que patético eres shinigami.

Sentí que mi alma se separaba de mi cuerpo, no podría sobrevivir a esa herida a menos que usara mi poder de shinigami, pero no sabía cómo activarlo.

-Ahora maka querida, tu cuerpo será mío –asura cogió a maka y la estampo contra la pared-ya no tienes a nadie que te ayude, el shinigami murió por tu culpa, recuerda eso, ahora te quitare el orgullo y lo hare mientras el shinigami todavía vive, así lo habré destruido física, mental y espiritualmente, jajaja.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja ir a kid y a Liz y patty –exclamo maka llorando.

-Todos morirán aquí –exclamo asura –por eso soy un demonio, porque no tengo compasión por nadie, ya nadie puede detenerme.

Liz y patty trataban de reanimarme pero era inútil, estaba al borde de la muerte.

-No, demonio no me toques-grito maka-Kid se que puedes vencerlo, despierta tus poderes de shinigami.

-Cierra la boca –exclamo asura y la golpeo hasta dejarla inconsciente –ya se me fueron las ganas de poseer a una persona tan ruidosa y patética como tú, ahora te torturare hasta que mueras.

Eso fue suficiente, sentí que mi cuerpo se hacía más fuerte, había llegado el momento de activar mi poder de shinigami, de convertirme en un Dios, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

-Tres líneas de sanzu activadas, demonio prepárate para morir, te advertí que no la tocaras otra vez –grite furioso-Liz, patty hagamos la resonancia de alma.

Mi resonancia en el estado de shinigami fue del dos mil por ciento, era un poder impresionante y que apenas podía controlar.

- shinigami, muéstrame el cual es el poder de un Dios –grito asura –Destrúyelo vajra!!

La pelea fue muy pareja, el hundió su lanza en mi brazo derecho y yo aproveche para usar mi Rio de sanzu, eso le provoco heridas letales.

-Que te parece la fuerza de un Dios –dije tranquilamente –Es hora de que vuelvas a tu prisión por otros mil años.

-No volveré ahí nunca, yo seré el nuevo Dios de este mundo-grito asura.

Solo trataba de intimidarlo, la transformación no me duraría lo suficiente como para doblegarlo, solo podría asustarlo para que huyera y así evitar que nos matara a todos.

-Muy bien, no te rendirás, entonces hare que mueras de miedo, Ultimate Death canon.

La ráfaga de poder de ese Death canon fue mi último esfuerzo para ahuyentar a asura, solo me quedaba ver cuánto le afecto el golpe.

-Muy bien peleado shinigami-exclamo asura-Me has herido de muerte, pero tengo la suficiente fuerza para escapar, mas te vale entrenar duro, yo cazare almas y volveré para matarte.

Mantuvo la transformación hasta que asura escapo, si mi plan no funcionaba, el me habría asesinado, lleve a maka a mi casa y la recosté en mi habitación, después de ponerla en mi cama, me desmaye a su lado debido al gran esfuerzo que me supuso ser un Dios por un tiempo.

**Asura POV**

Use la habilidad especial de vajra para escapar la mayor distancia que me fuese posible, cuando se me acabaron las fuerzas use la locura que le inyecte a maka para ver lo que hacia el shinigami, el muy cabron había simulado estar bien para hacerme escapar, el era mucho más inteligente que su padre, debía recolectar muchas almas si quería matarlo la próxima vez que peleáramos, debía asegurarme de que maka estuviera presente cuando eso sucediera, ella sería mi carta del triunfo en caso de que el shinigami quedara débil después de nuestra pelea, pero por ahora solo me servía de espía.


	2. El regreso de los hijos exiliados

**El camino de un shinigami**

**Cap.2 El regreso de los hijos exiliados.

* * *

**

**Nota del autor: primera vez, que cambio aumento el sama y esas cosas, también le aumente más personajes, ninguno débil porque no aumento personajes dé

* * *

**

-Impresionante, nuestro hermano lo hizo muy bien, pudo encarar a nuestro hermano caído, asura-exclamo el guerrero de los ojos rojos.

El guerrero de ojos dorados lo mato con la mirada.

-No me dirán que esperaban menos de nuestro hermano menor, es hora de saludar a la familia-exclamo el de los ojos dorados.

-No te precipites zero, nuestro padre sigue molesto con nosotros???-pregunto el guerrero de ojos plateados.

-Como sea, ya no le tengo miedo, ni un poco-respondió zero mientras señalaba a death city-es hora de que mi hermano me conozco, conozca a verdaderos guerreros que no necesitan la ayuda de papa.

-Asura, si claro, nuestra más grande preocupación es nuestro hermano mayor-exclamo el de los ojos rojos-a él si no me le acerco.

-no nos emparentes con esa bestia, solo me supera porque rompió todas las leyes de un shinigami, mi padre lo dejo tranquilo mientras que a nosotros nos exiliaron, cuando vuelva a ver a nuestro hermano mayor, lo matare-respondió el mayor de los tres-padre, destruiste toda huella de nuestra existencia, es hora que te mostremos que existimos.

-Llamarnos señores de la guerra, que nosotros éramos los guerreros de elite de shinigami, solo los ciudadanos de Death city serian tan idiotas de tragarse eso-comento el de los ojos rojos.

Zero lo callo una vez mas y juntos se dirigieron al Shibusen, donde estaba su padre.

**Shinigami Death POV**

**-**Este poder, Así que decidieron volver a casa-exclame con preocupación -Espero que hayan madurado algo.

Shinigami pensó en sus hijos, tuvo seis en total, pero solo reconoció al menor, a los demás los abandonos y ahora tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Spirit-kun, llama a todas las guadañas mortales inmediatamente-Exclame con seriedad-También trae al grupo de stein, esto se puede poner muy feo.

-De que habla shinigami-sama-Pregunto spirit.

-Lo explicare todo cuando los que te pedí que llames estén reunidos-grite furioso -Apúrate.

Spirit se retiro del Death room pertubado, jamás había visto tan desesperado a shinigami –sama.

Maka POV

Me levante milagrosamente sin dolor en mi cuerpo, envuelta en una sabana muy hermosa y en una cama muy suave, kid habría logrado salvarme, voltee a mi derecha y ahí estaba mi salvador, hasta cuando dormía era perfecto.

-Kid-le susurre al oído-despierta, debemos ir al shibusen.

-Maka, dejame dormir por favor-suplico el joven shinigami-estoy cansadísimo por lo que paso ayer.

Le agradecí por salvarme y me dispuse a dormir a su lado, quería estar con el chico perfecto, sin importar si tenía que faltar a clases.

Se escucho un estruendo en la puerta de la habitación y después entro Liz acompañada de patty.

-Kid-exclamo Liz mientras lo despertaba a sacudidas-tu padre está llamando a todas las guadañas mortales y a todos los del equipo de stein-sensei, eso te incluyen a ti y a maka-chan.

Kid se levanto como si algo lo impulsara, ordeno a Liz y patty que se transformen y llamo a belzebud.

-Sube maka, mi padre nos llama con urgencia-exclamo kid con temor en su voz.

Subí a belzebud, me agarre fuertemente a kid, Presione mi cabeza contra su espalda, el balbuceo algo que no entendí, después salimos volando por la ventana.

Descendimos en la entrada de shibusen y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos al Death room, ahí estaban reunidos todas las guadañas mortales y el equipo de stein-sensei.

-Se demoraron mucho-exclamo stein mientras nos golpeaba suavemente en la cabeza-mi equipo está listo shinigami –sama

-Se demoraron porque durmieron juntos y maka-chan no quería separarse de kid-kun-exclamo patty mientras reía.

Las miradas de todos me atravesaron como lanzas, kid estaba con la cara roja como un semáforo en alto.

-Así que eso era-exclamo Black star mientras se burlaba-Kid-kun es muy bueno con las mujeres.

-Maka no pensé que eras de esas-comento soul apoyando a lo que decía Black star.

Tsubaki me miro sonrojada mientras me hacia un gesto de aprobación.

Le di un maka chop a cada uno y me quede en silencio para escuchar lo que diría shinigami-sama.

-Bueno, no ser como decir esto-agarro a kid del hombro y prosiguió-Mis otros hijos vendrán en cualquier momento.

Todos quedaron en silencio, shinigami-sama cogió a kid para evitar que se estampara con el piso, se había desmayado de la conmoción.

-QUEEEEEEEE? Como que otros hijos, cuantos, cuando-Exclamamos todos los presentes en coro.

-Son seis contando a kid y por desgracia también a asura, los tuve en el transcurso de estos mil años y cada uno tuvo madres diferentes.

-Bueno, como que ya me iba-exclamo mi padre mientras se dirigía a la puerta-seguro están furiosos por haber negado sus existencias y yo no quiero morir el día de hoy. Shinigami sama le aplico un shinigami chop que lo dejo tendido ¿en el suelo.

-Es imposible que podamos darle la cara a seres tan poderosos, ¿cuántos vienen hacia acá?-pregunto killik.

-Calculo que son tres-respondió shinigami-sama.

-Que tan fuertes son???_pregunte tímidamente.

-Mas que kid, dentro de un momento lo sabremos, no creo que vengan a saludar así que prepárense-ordeno shinigami-sama tranquilamente.

Se destruyo un pedazo de techo de la Death room, se veían tres figuras pero no logre observar como eran porque el polvo no me dejaba ver.

-Hola padre-exclamo una voz calmadamente-Veníamos a conocer a nuestro hermano menor.

-Me pregunto porque se fueron sin avisar, parece ser que los reuniste a casi todos, pequeño zero-comento shinigami-sama con seriedad.

Se disipo la nube de humo y dejo a la vista a tres personas, todas muy hermosas pero también muy diferentes.

-Así que reuniste a tu hermano ilidan y a rohan-exclamo shinigami-sama sorprendido-estoy sorprendido de que se lleven bien.

-Somos muy opuestos-comento el que los ojos rojos-Pero después de la paliza que nos dio nii-sama no tuvimos otra opción que colaborar con zero.

Todos escuchábamos en silencio mientras shinigami-sama hablaba con sus hijos, nadie se atrevió a interrumpir.

-No me importa colaborar con mi hermano zero-comento el que tenia ojos verdes-Asura me pidió que me unirá a él y a nii-sama, pero no quería tener que enfrentarme a mi padre otra vez.

Observe que lo último que dijo causo cierta molestia en shinigami-sama.

-Así que él está vivo-exclamo shinigami-sama-ya bastantes problemas tenia con asura y ahora el también estaba vivo.

Kid se despertó de su desmayo.

-No puede ser, ahí intrusos en el death room y ustedes no hacen nada, liz, patty, transformense-exclamo kid y disparo a quemarropa a los recién llegados.

Los otros hijos de shinigami-sama no se molestaron es esquivar sus balas.

-Kid para inmediatamente, esa no es forma de saludar a tus hermanos mayores-ordeno shinigami-sama con seriedad.

Kid paro pero ya era muy tarde, ilidan se acerco rápidamente a él y lo mando lejos de una patada, Shinigami sama le lanzo un shinigami chop, zero lo esquivo y retrocedió a donde estaban sus dos hermanos.

-Padre, disculpa a ilidan-exclamo zero con un tono que no era nada sumiso-el es muy temperamental.

Yo corrí a levantar a kid, tenía sangre en la frente pero no era nada grave.

-Fue mi error padre-exclamo kid disculpándose.

-No vinimos a charlar padre, exigimos que nos levantes nuestro castigo y nos reconozcas como tus hijos, si lo haces quizás colaboremos contigo y ayudemos a capturar a asura y a nii-sama-propuso zero con seriedad.

-Está bien, les levanto el castigo y los reconozco como hijos míos, sí que son persistentes-Exclamo shinigami-sama con alegría-yo no los expulse de aquí, solo los bote por un año y me dio algo de vergüenza admitir que tenía muchos hijos así que dije que tenía uno solo, lo siento chicos.

Rohan que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada, lanzo una patada a ilidan, este la bloqueo pero no respondió.

-Este sordo, por tu culpa yo y zero odiamos a nuestro padre por mil años-exclamo rohan.

-Suficiente-exclamo stein interrumpiendo el dialogo entre shinigamis-no sé porque nos llamaron hasta aquí si no íbamos a pelear.

-Necesitaba testigos que vieran como aceptaba a mis hijos-exclamo shinigami-sama con alegría-vengan mis niños, no los he visto en mil años.

Rohan se acerco y abrazo a su padre, ilidan lo siguió y después kid también se unió al abrazo, zero se resistió pero spirit kun lo empujo y zero cayó en los brazos de su padre.

-Eso fue vergonzoso-exclamo zero mientras se volteaba a mirarnos a los otros que no éramos shinigamis-ustedes fueron llamados de urgencia así que les diré algo importante, El demonio asura no es el único demonio que existe, nuestro hermano mayor es un demonio del nivel dios, es tan fuerte que por eso me mi obligado a colaborar con mi padre y a reunir a mis hermanos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, después de un rato me atreví a hablar.

-Es una amenaza????-pregunte tímidamente.

Zero observo a su padre y sus hermanos, todos excepto kid se echaron a reír.

-Que pregunta tan tonta!!!!!!!!!!!-grito zero mientras se acercaba hacia mi-como es posible que alguien con un alma tan hermosa, sea tan torpe.

Yo solo me sonroje por su presencia, zero era alto y de cabellos negros, tenía un ojo dorado y el otro tapado con una venda como kid y tenía un parecido perturbador con asura pero el tenia mas masa muscular y al igual que sus hermanos él había completado dos de las tres líneas de sanzu, todos excepto kid que solo había completado uno, el alma de zero era calmada como el mar.

-Verdad nii-san, es un alma muy bonita-exclamo ilidan acercándose.

Lo observe con detenimiento, sus cabellos eran color fuego y tenía los ojos del mismo color, era hermoso al igual que su hermano pero su alma era más rebelde.

-SI que alma para más interesante, la quiero para mí-exclamo el último de los tres hermanos, rohan.

También aproveche la oportunidad para observarlo, El tenía los ojos verdes, era rubio y también era muy hermoso, su alma era más alegre que las de sus dos hermanos.

-Mira como se sonrojo-exclamaron los tres hermanos-seguro que se debe a mi presencia.

Los tres retrocedieron y me observaron, después sonrieron.

-hermanos, agradaceria que no la miraran de esa manera-exclamo kid

-Lo siento hermanito no sabíamos que era tu novia-exclamaron los tres mientras reían-estamos felices de saber que nuestro padre no nos odia.

-Me siento como un insecto-exclamo soul-la presencia de estos shinigamis me hace sentir my inferior.

-Su brillo es mucho más grande que el mío-comento Black star-estoy deprimido.

-Black star y soul salieron de la habitación con un aura de depresión inmensa, después los demás también los siguieron, todos excepto tsubaki, liz y Blair-chan que también se había colado a la reunión.

-Son tan gloriosos-exclamaron las tres en coro.

-OH, parece que nos divertiremos esta noche-comento ilidan con una sonrisa maliciosa-Podemos descansar zero nii-sama, por lo menos una semana, estoy cansado de pelear con almas que adoran a asura nii-san.

-No se habla de esa manera ilidan-exclamo zero llamándole la atención, pero después cedió a los ojos de perrito de su hermano-bueno señorita, mis hermanos y yo estamos cansados de tanto viajar, así que quisiéramos relajarnos con una película en el cine, me preguntaba si quieren acompañarnos.

-Lo que tú ordenes zero-sama-exclamaron las tres mientras cada una se emparejaba con uno de los shinigamis.

-Kid, te estamos esperando-exclamo el shinigami de los ojos verdes-invita a la rubia que tienes al costado, deja de ser un bebe y convierte en un shinigami.

-Los hijos crecen tan rápido-comento shinigami-sama conmovido-kid deberías aprender de tus hermanos, mira a la pobre maka, esta tan aburrida, una cita le vendría bien.

-Padre no digas algo tan vergonzoso-exclamo kid.

Yo me sonroje pero no tuve tiempo de decir nada porque los hermanos de kid nos llevaron a rastras al cine.

-Esperan-exclamo shinigami-sama con seriedad-recuerden que solo les doy una semana de descanso, debemos para las acciones de asura y de su hermano mayor.

Ellos no respondieron y nos sacaron del Death room a la fuerzas, usaron un artefacto mágico aun mas asombro que belzebud para transportarnos a todos al cine.

* * *

**Alejare el baño de sangre por un tiempo, sino se me sale la parte oscura y me vuelvo un sádico, Que bien que cree más personajes porque los necesito con urgencia para mi historia de soul, demon hunter.**

**Si alguien quiere ver sangre a chorros debería verla, esta por ahora entrara en recesión, pero no por mucho,ya saben,si una historia tiene solo accion o solo romance llega a cansar. **


	3. El que busca venganza

**El camino de un shinigami**

**Cap.3 El que busca venganza.**

**

* * *

**

Nota del autor: Me demore un monton, la universidad me deja K.O y no me deja avanzar tanto como quiero, frio hace por aca, tanto frio hace que me duele teclear porque el frio me congela los dedos, excusas

* * *

**Maka POV**

_Todos nos dirigíamos a tranquilizarnos viendo una película._

_Me parecía buena idea porque mis heridas todavía no habían sanado_

_Kid me miro y me sonrio, a kid le daba nervios que sus hermanos fueran más fuertes que él, era algo engreído aunque no quisiera admitirlo._

-Nii-sama, tienes alguna idea de adónde vamos, estamos volando por más de media hora y creo que no recuerdas muy bien donde quedan los edificios-comento ilidan nervioso.

-No vengas a llamarme la atención, sé muy bien donde quedan los edificios-exclamo zero furioso-crees que la ciudad cambiaria en 30 años.

_Todos trataban de contener su risa._

-Creo que si Nii-sama, estas tan perdido, deberíamos decirle a kid que conduzca tu nave-comento rohan entre risas.

_El mayor de los shinigamis le dio un golpe en la cabeza._

-Ni siquiera permite que uno de ustedes que los conozco desde hace cien años toque mis cosas y quieres que le deje conducir mi nave al menor de mis hermanos, que tienes en la cabeza rohan-exclamo zero mientras le daba un sermón a su hermano.

-Bueno ya, si quieres volar hasta el final de los tiempos por mi bien, yo me bajo de aquí-exclamo ilidan mientras sonreía-quien me sigue.

_Liz alzo la mano, ilidan sonrió maliciosamente._

-Pero como piensas bajar, estamos a mas de trescientos metros de altura-pregunte sorprendida.

-Solo observame-respondio el shinigami de ojos rojos-ahí vamos.

_Ilidan cargo a Liz en sus brazos y salto fuera de la nave._

-Pero que exagerado-comento zero con desgano-yo que no quería llamar la atención, bueno, rohan tú llévate a las dos que faltan y alcanza a ilidan, yo bajare a kid y a su novia.

_El shinigami de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza y cargo a tsubaki y a patty, después salto fuera de la nave._

_Su novia, esa palabra hizo que me sonrojara, un momento, acaso tendríamos que saltar desde esa altura, esa idea me parecía totalmente suicida._

-Desaparece ragnarok-ordeno zero con seriedad.

_De repente la nave desapareció y kid, zero y yo quedamos suspendidos en el aire._

-Que hiciste nii-sama-exclamo kid aterrado-como haces algo tan imprudente.

-No quiero morir!-grito asustada mientras caíamos en picada.

-Que niños tan ruidoso-comento zero con desgano y nos subió a su espalda-cójanse con fuerza, si alguna parte de su cuerpo llega a chocar contra el suelo, tengan por seguro que se destruirá.

_Yo y kid nos sostuvimos lo más fuerte que podíamos, después de unos segundos llegamos a tierra firme._

-Se demoran mucho-exclamo el shinigami de ojos rojos fastidiado-mira cuanta gente no está rodeando, que molesto.

-Son unos imbéciles, debimos caminar, ahora todas estas personas se percataron de nuestra existencia-comento rohan lamentándose-además mira como rompimos el suelo donde aterrizamos, a papa no le va a gustar nada.

-Ya cállate, usare mi habilidad especial, solo saben quejarse todo el día-exclamo zero fastidiado.

_El mayor de los hermanos recito un aria y todos nos volvimos algo transparente._

-Que cansado me deja hacer eso, la magia antigua es muy difícil de controlar-comento zero con desgano-es hora de movernos, mi magia solo dura siete minutos, kid dirígenos hacia nuestro destino.

-Eso debió hacer desde un principio-comento ilidan en tono burlón.

_Caminamos por cinco minutos para llegar al cine, no podía creer que si los shinigamis tenían poderes tan grandes, les pudiera interesar una simple película._

-Por fin llegamos-comente con alegria-pense que moriría en ese viaje.

-Sí creo que fue muy exagerado de su parte saltar a esa altura, han llamado mucho la atención-exclamo kid seriamente.

-Eso es lo que queríamos-nos susurro ilidan evitando que zero escuchara -bien, es hora de relajarnos viendo una película.

-La mayoría del grupo entro a una sala, rohan nos llamo a kid y a mí, a juzgar por su rostro, tenía que decirnos algo serio.

-ilidan ya está avisado, hemos llamado la atención para que el demonio mas fuerte venga a death city,calculo que llegara cuando acabe la película, así que deben prepararse, no se lo comenten a zero, el no debe saber que mi nuestro hermano mayor se dirige hacia acá, últimamente lo he visto muy distante, algo me dice que trama algo-exclamo rohan con seriedad-no digo que sea un traidor pero quiero que pelee con asura porque con el otro demonio no va a poder controlarse,asi que quiero que hagan que vaya tras asura y no pelee con el otro demonio, sino mucha gente morirá.

-Entiendo nii-san-exclamo kid nervioso-pero acaso no es zero el más fuerte de nosotros, como piensas pelear contra el demonio más fuerte sin su ayuda.

-Eso déjalo en mis manos, entren a la sala del cine y actúen normal-comento rohan con alegria-creanme, no querrán ver a mi zero cuando se pone serio.

-Como piensas hacer que zero pelee con asura-pregunto kid preocupado.

-No tiene arma, la dejo en el death room, supuestamente con las nuestras pero no fue asi, ilidan y yo ordenamos a nuestras armas a que nos sigan así que tenemos ventaja sobre zero aunque él sea más fuerte, por desgracia, parece que tu novia olvido su arma, así ella y la chica de cabellos negros se alejaran del combate, tal y como lo planee, solo pelearan shinigamis.

_Odiaba que me dejaran de lado pero tenía razón, no había traído a soul y todavía estaba herida así que solo pregunte porque zero odiaba a su hermano mayor mas que todos los otros._

-Un momento, el odio que le tiene zero al demonio ese que deduzco que es el mayor de todos los hermanos shinigamis, tiene algo que ver con la venda en su ojo-pregunte tímidamente.

-Si tiene mucho que ver, el mayor de nuestro hermanos le arranco el ojo hace unos años, por eso zero quiere vengarse, según alguno de mis informantes, zero ha conseguido un ojo más poderoso, solo eso puedo decir-respondió rohan con una sonrisa falsa-si no actuamos como si no les hubiera dicho nada, zero se va a dar cuenta de mi plan y las cosas se pondrán muy feas, ya saben actúen natural y cuando llegue el momento de pelear, conduzcan a que zero pelee con asura.

Entramos a la sala del cine, rohan sonrió a sus dos hermanos, zero lo miro y le devolvió la sonrisa, no sospechaba nada, observamos la película tranquilamente, todos estaban en pareja, al terminar, rohan y ilidan se levantaron rápidamente y llamaron a sus armas.

Dos chicas que parecían modelos se acercaron, la rubia se transformo en una espada, rohan la sostuvo, la pelirroja se transformo en una lanza, ilidan la sostuvo con fuerza, zero observo todo callado, rio y llamo a su arma, un joven en una túnica salió de la nada y se transformo en una enorme guadaña, zero sonrió y alzo su arma.

-Buena estrategia rohan, sabía que me investigabas y por eso propusiste dejar nuestras armas en el death room, para que ustedes dos trajeran las suyas en secreto y pudieran pelear con nuestro hermano mayor, así yo desarmado no tendría opción de pelear con asura, muy buen plan pero debo ejecutar mi venganza así que no interfieran.

_Rohan y ilidan mostraron sus verdaderos poderes, era enorme, un aura muy grande pero a zero no le impresiono._

-Grandes palabras para un shinigami mutilado-exclamo una figura desconocida que estaba acompañada por asura-así que se dieron cuenta de que los atacaríamos aquí, muy bien hecho hermanitos, acaso no van a saludar a su hermano mayor?

-Así que en verdad viniste-exclamo zero furioso-permíteme mostrarte mi poder.

_Rohan y ilidan tenían miedo en sus rostros, zero comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de poder, las personas que estaban en la sala de cine huyeron, su aura era muy grande, no había comparación con las de sus hermanos. Yo y tsubaki nos alejamos, kid ordeno a sus armas que se transformen._

-Muy buena cantidad de energía-exclamo asura sorprendido-Queremos ver tu ojo nuevo.

-Como ustedes deseen-exclamo zero con alegría-esta vez podre derrotarte hermano mayor, te arrancare un ojo para que sientas como duele.

_Rohan y ilidan atacaron a asura, zero se quedo solo con el hijo mayor de shinigami-sama, el demonio más fuerte._

-Quieres ver mi nuevo ojo-exclamo zero emocionado-llego la hora de mi venganza_  
_

_Zero se quito la venda, el ojo que había ahí me era conocido, era el ojo de la reina de las brujas, el ojo demoniaco._

**

* * *

Mátense todos, no todavía no restare personajes pero los shinigamis van a destrozarce, jejeje, le arruinaron la cita a kid y a maka, XD.**

**La próxima vez no me demorare tanto.**


End file.
